


Spread Your Wings

by hazelNuts



Series: 25 Days of Christmas [9]
Category: Grimm (TV), Supernatural
Genre: Christmas, Grimm Crossover, Grimm!Dean, M/M, Nick is Dean's cousin, Pre-Slash, Wesen!Cas, but there's a pretty big chance I'll write more in this verse, if you don't watch Grimm read the notes at the bottom, no kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-13
Updated: 2014-12-13
Packaged: 2018-03-01 08:11:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2765948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelNuts/pseuds/hazelNuts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean starts to see the light around the man starting to shimmer. He steps a little closer, hoping that he’s wrong. Suddenly, what was a shimmer at first, turns into enormous wings. They don’t appear to be material, people keep walking through them, but they are there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spread Your Wings

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really bad at tagging. If you think I forgot any, please let me know in the comments.  
> The amazingly awesome human being that is Rena ([hellasterek](http://hellasterek.tumblr.com/)) helped me with the German words.  
> I was serious in the tags, if you don't watch Grimm, read the notes at the end first.

Dean loves the weeks around Christmas, because he can finally relax. Wesen keep their heads down when it’s this busy and that means that Dean doesn’t have to look over his shoulder every ten seconds. The fact that he finally gets to see his brother and his family, is the primary reason, though.

He’s been walking around the mall all day, trying to find the perfect gifts. He’s pretty sure he’s done and is about to go reward himself with pie and coffee when he sees him.

He’s been seeing the guy all day, putting bills in collectors tins, helping the elderly and moms with strollers with their bags. He doesn’t appear to be doing any shopping. He just walks around, looking for people to help.

Right now, the man is trying to calm down a little boy, who appears to have lost his parents. He’s on his haunches in front of the boy, talking to him. As the boy continues to cry, Dean starts to see the light around the man starting to shimmer. He steps a little closer, hoping that he’s wrong. Suddenly, what was a shimmer at first, turns into enormous wings. They don’t appear to be material, people keep walking through them, but they are there.

Dean is weighing his options. He can’t jump the guy, not in the middle of a crowded mall, and definitely not in front of a kid. Plus, he has no idea what the guy is supposed to be. He’s never seen anything like him.

The guy isn’t the only Wesen in the mall. Dean knows that. He’s seen a few _Fuchsbau_ and what he thinks was a family of _Maushertzen_. But he knows those, he knows they’re mostly harmless. This guy, he is an unknown and Dean doesn’t like the unknown.

Just when he’s about to look for a security guard, the little boy’s mother comes running. The guy steps back to let them have their reunion. As he does, Dean catches a glimpse of his face. It’s both terrifying and beautiful. The skin looks hard and smooth, like glass, but there is a light coming from the man. It’s blue, but paler and softer than that of a _Musai_.

He wants to follow the guy, maybe confront him. But just as he’s about to, a huge family walks across his path. They’re all carrying bags from the craft store and talking rapidly. Fucking _Eisbibers_.

When the family is gone, so is the guy. Dean sighs. Well, at least he got a good enough look to see if he can find him in any of the Grimmpedias.

~

Three hours, one order of Chines take-out, two beers and ten volumes of Grimm lore later, Dean is ready to give up. None of the English and Latin volumes contain anything about the Wesen he’s looking for. A diary from a thirteenth century monk mentioned something about a guardian that Dean thought might be what he was looking for, but there were no descriptions.

Dean looks at the German tomes with dread. He isn’t what you would call a master of the language, so finding anything in those would be difficult.

He grabs the tome he knows has illustrations in it and starts browsing. _Bludbat, Eisbiber, Hexenbiest, Skalengeck, Mordstier_ , he knows all these. There are some he’s never heard of -Anubis, _Jinnamuru Xunte, Trasque, Hadosheru_ \- and knows he never wants to encounter.

He’s about to fall asleep on top of his book when something catches his eye. It’s a picture of winged person, light coming from his face. _Geflügelschützer_ it says at the top of the page. He scans the page looking for words he recognizes.

What he can make out is that this type of Wesen is pretty rare. There are two families, the _Schützer-Soldat_ and the _Schützer-Pfleger_ , soldiers and nurses. The second tend to work in hospitals or sometimes as teachers. The first are trickier. They to have a deep sense of loyalty. And though a _Geflügelschützer_ is usually one of the good guys, this loyalty makes them easily corruptible. Unlike most Wesen, _Geflügelschützer_ are not afraid of Grimm. It often happens that they bond and work together even.

So far it doesn’t sound too bad. The guy he’d seen at the mall sounds like the _Pfleger_ kind, so that was good. Just to be safe, Dean keeps reading, hoping to find something about their fighting style and weapons that could be used against them.

Apperently, the light they have, isn’t just for show. It can be used as a way to calm people down, _Salbe_ , or as a way to kill them, _Zorn_. There was a picture of what happened when one of them used the _Zorn_ , it looked like the guy’s face was melting off.

They aren’t easy to kill, but it isn’t impossible. They could be killed by the normal stuff, stabbing, bullets, but the trick is to keep them from going into full woge. They’re stronger in that form and heal quickly. Since a _Geflügelschützer_ wasn’t effected by Umkippen, some choose to stay in full woge permanently.

Dean really hopes that the guy was of the _Pfleger_ -family. He likes his face just where it is.

He closes the book and stretches. He had to decide what to do with the guy. He couldn’t just go out and kill him. He’d build up a reputation as a fair Grimm, one who only goes after the guilty and he’d like to keep it that way. Looking at his watch, he sees it’s not even eleven. Nick would probably still be up.

~

_Shadow him_ , Nick had said, _find out what he’s up to. If it’s bad, you take him out. If it’s good, ask him on a date. He sounds like an angel, and one would have to be to put up with you._

Dean had hung up the phone at that, his cousin’s laughter still in his ear.

He’s walking around the mall trying to find the Wesen. He catches a glimpse of a tan trench-coat. Gotcha.

He follows him around. It’s the same pattern as the day before. He helps where he can, donating money, carrying bags, he even buys coffee for a group of homeless people. If this guy is up to something sinister, Dean can’t fathom what it would be.

He gets distracted by a shirt he thinks Charlie might like, and when he looks up, the guy is gone. Dean looks around wildly. Damn it, he must have made him. Turning around, he slams right into someone standing behind him.

He looks up to apologize and- _Holy sex-hair._ It’s the guy, the _Geflügelschützer_.

‘Why have you been following me?’ The man’s voice is deep and gravely.

‘I didn’t,’ Dean tries. His voice is a little breathy. He tries to tell himself it’s from the shock of finding the Wesen in front of him, but it’s not really working. It’s from the fact that the guy is absolutely gorgeous. From a distance he looked like your everyday accountant, but up close he is sex personified. Hair sticking up in all directions, a face that looks like it could stop wars (or start one), and piercing blue, blue eyes.

Dean is so distracted by the face that he doesn’t notice the hand that grabs his arm. He’s pulled into an empty hallway. The man presses him to the wall. This isn’t going very well for Dean. He can feel his blood rushing south, while he really needs it to stay up north so he can get himself out of this situation.

The air behind the man shimmers a little and there is a flash of wings spreading out behind the man’s back.

‘You’re a Grimm.’

Dean can’t do much more than nod. He’s too busy praying that his face won’t be melted off and that he won’t pop a boner in the middle of a crowded mall.

‘We should talk,’ the guy says and starts leading Dean through the crowd and out of the mall.

~

They end up in a small diner. Dean looks around. It’s like a Christmas elf threw up in it.

The woman behind the counter greets the _Geflügelschützer_ with a smile.

‘Castiel, how nice to see you again.’

‘Thank you, Martha. Is the table in the back free? We need to talk,’ the man, Castiel, says, gesturing to Dean.

Martha looks worried for a second and Dean can see the flash of _Eisbiber_. The woman must have noticed he’s a Grimm, because she gasps and steps back hastily. Dean rolls his eyes. Every single time.

‘He’s a-‘

‘Yes, but he won’t harm you. I won’t allow it,’ Castiel reassures her.

Martha seems satisfied with that, because she gets out her notepad and asks them for their order.

‘Pie,’ Dean says without hesitation. ‘Do you have pecan?’

‘N-no, I’m afraid were o-out. But our apple is the b-best in the city.’

‘Apple, then,’ Dean says, making his grin as toothy as he can. With a little yelp, the woman goes to fill their orders.

‘That wasn’t very kind,’ Castiel admonishes him, when they’re seated.

Dean ignores it and takes a bite from his apple pie. A loud moan escapes him.

‘Oh god. This is the best pie I’ve ever had. How did I not know about this place?’ And he shovels another forkful in his mouth.

Castiel sighs, realizing he’s not going to get anywhere with Dean while he still has pie on his plate.

When he’s done, Dean immediately turns to Martha to order another piece.

‘Talk first,’ Castiel says grabbing his hand and putting it down on the table. ‘Be honest, why were you following me?’

‘To make sure that you’re one of the good guys,’ Dean says. ‘Look, I’m not of those Grimm that kills indiscriminately. I make sure that everyone at the end of my blade deserves it.’

Castiel nods. ‘Do you think I deserve it?’

‘I’m not sure. I haven’t seen you be anything but kind to people. But from what I’ve read, your kind can be tricky.’

‘Will you allow me to tell you my story?’

‘Sure.’

‘What do you know? So I can use the terms that you understand.’

‘You’re called a _Geflügelschützer_. You guys come in two flavours, _Pfleger_ and _Soldat_. You’re loyal which is good. But not always to the right people, which is bad. Your light has two settings _Salbe_ and _Zorn._ That’s about it.’

‘That is good,’ Castiel says with a satisfied look on his face. ‘That should make explaining my history to you a lot easier.

‘I was born in a _Soldat_ -family. My father had always taught us to help those who needed it. We fought with humans, Grimms and Wesen. Until my father died ten years ago. My eldest brother, Michael, took over. He was more militant than my father. He thought that there were very few who deserved to be helped. A few years ago he made a decision I did not agree with. I left.’

Dean nods. He was raised much the same way. Trained from birth to protect people. Fighting together like that created a strong bond. What Michael had done must have been bad, for Cas to want to leave.

‘What happened exactly?’ Dean asks.

‘He joined the Verrat.’ On the last word, Castiel’s wings flash into view. His skin gets the same glassy quality it did when he was trying to comfort the boy, but the light underneath it is different. It was darker and brighter at the same time. It looked like it could consume planets.

The sound of glass breaking, pulls Dean out of his trance.

‘Maybe put the wrath-ray away, buddy. You’re scaring the staff.’

The wings and the light disappear.

‘I apologize, Martha,’ Cas says to the waitress. The poor woman is hiding behind the counter, unable to get her features under control.

‘Okay, I’m not going to kill you,’ Dean says. ‘But honestly, I’m not entirely comfortable with you walking around town on your own either. So, I have a proposition.’

He’s watching the Wesen’s face. The calm seems to be back, but there is still a storm brewing behind those eyes. Family does that to a person.

‘Be my partner. I could use the back-up and seems like you could use someone to help keep that temper in check. Plus, you seem to know all the best places to get pie.’

Cas smiles at that. It’s not big, but they can work on that.

‘Thank you, Dean. It would be my honour to fight by you side.’

Dean rolls his eyes at the formal words.

‘Come on. I’ve had word of a _Siegbarste_ a couple towns over. Apparently, he’s shaking down shop-owners and taking their holiday profits.’

**Author's Note:**

> A Geflügelschützer is a Wesen I made up, all the others are from the show and can be found [here](http://grimm.wikia.com/wiki/Wesen#Wesen_Species).  
> Wesen I named are: Bludbat, Eisbiber, Hexenbiest, Skalengeck, Mordstier, Anubis, Jinnamuru Xunte, Trasque, Hadosheru, Fuchsbau, Maushertz, Siegbarste, Musai.
> 
> **Translation of the German words** :  
> geflügelt= winged, to have wings  
> Beschützer= protector  
> Soldat= soldier  
> Pfleger= caretaker (nurse)  
> Salbe= salve  
> Zorn= wrath
> 
> **Terms I took from the show** (you can click on the words for a more detailed explanation):  
> [Wesen](http://grimm.wikia.com/wiki/Wesen): a person that has a 'creature' inside of them, kind of like a werewolf.  
> [Grimm](http://grimm.wikia.com/wiki/Grimm): someone who can see the creature inside of some people.  
> [woge](http://grimm.wikia.com/wiki/Woge): act of changing between human form and Wesen, usually only seen by Grimm and other Wesen. Full woge can also by seen by normal people.  
> [Umkippen](http://grimm.wikia.com/wiki/Umkippen): when a Wesen is forced into a full woge too often, they can lose control over their Wesen side.  
> [Verrat](http://grimm.wikia.com/wiki/Verrat): basically an orginisation of giant dicks working for the royal families.
> 
> I'm also on [tumblr](http://fandom-madnessess.tumblr.com/).


End file.
